User talk:Xion4ever
hi .. Xegoreg 20:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Xegoreg May the best User Win Explaination Obviously "INSERT TEXT HERE" is replaced with what you want to say. Now, the signature button (fourth button from the right on the editing screen) and the four tildes (~~~~), are the same thing. The only difference being you click the signature button and type the tildes.}} Hi... I've gotta tell you what happened at school yesterday!!!!! Ok. God, It was so funny. Me and my friends were drawing fake concept art of KH/FF characters (e.g. Cloud's hair, Odin, KK; Cloud's hair was just loads of yellow lines with random stuff and Harry Potter's scar inside it) and when we'd done, I made a joke saying: "You know what. We should send these to Tetsuya Nomura!"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol-s!!!!! --[[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 16:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. I also found out my teacher's knocked up.) :Haha, nice job with the drawings. About your teacher: o.o--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Your presence is requested at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :On my way.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Riku Talkbubbles Hi. It's me! And I was thinking of some good talkbubbles last night: The first one: Picture: Message: When you walk away, you don't hear me say... TALK: Please, Oh baby! Don't go! Colours: Top-Silver Bottom-Yellow Font Colour: Red The Second: Picture: Message: In you and I, there's a new land... TALK: Angels in flight. I need more affection than you know! Colours: Top-Silver Bottom-Yellow Font Colour: Red That's all. -- [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 07:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) To use the second Riku talkbubble type in: Any questions just ask!}} Congrats! Nice job Xion sama.ZACH 06:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Message from SDC Geuss who? Geuss whowho came back from the dead? :XXI! Long time no see! How've you been? Drop by the IRC sometime. I won't be on till tomorrow evening (EST) though... Anyways, nice to see you!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) "Gift" For You! Bouncywild The s# parameters are just for other enemies, not everything in the "See Also". Incidentally, the Card article will automatically be linked. 04:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also, it's probably a lot safer to just modify the infobox that is already there, instead of pasting the Large Body version and filling in the blanks.Glorious CHAOS! 05:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought my edit was incorrect. Thanks for clarifying, will not happen again!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Friend request Xion is my helpful friend! She teaches me about Wikia! ^_^ Trust Granted! Hi Xion4ever! You are now entrusted with moderator status. You now carry a heavier responsibility than most for this wiki. Do remember that this does not make your "position" higher than a normal user. Congratulations and good luck ^^ BLUER一番 02:36, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Bluer! I won't let you guys down! On a final note, this is for everyone, should I show signs of arrogance with my "title," please confront me about it!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:33, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Wai helo ther IRC Image! Chat on my talk page Check These Out! }} Congratulations!!! Congratulations, Xion!!! I am so happy you have moderator status now!!! Thanks! ^_^--[[User:Xion4ever|''Xion]]''4''''ever'' 00:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :So, how are you? I got over my pouting fit, and I am back. I am currently trying to see if I can change my name to TheLunarEclipse. What is going on with you? ::Fine, thanks. Pouting fit? Let's hope you've learned something about yourself from it. You can change your name; similar to what ENX did with his old account and what DK did with his oldaccount. I only know of two ways, the first is to create a new account under the name you wish to go by then redirect your userpage/sandbox/other userspace with User:ZexionTheGamer/blahblah to the new account. Or, you could do what Roxas-X-Namine did: Add the |nick= to your talkbubbles (on your talktemplate), to TheLunarEclipse. For example: Template:Roxas-X-Namine. Outside of final exams and extra band activities I haven't been doing much; school demands a lot of time at the end of the year.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, we jhad state tests and a math final. I hope you did okay. Well, of it has already been done, I am going to go do it now. Only if you don't mind; you are a moderator, but I respect you as an admin! I am just scared that DTN is trying to fond a reason to ban me, so i would be grateful if you could help too :D. ::My finals aren't over; I have Chemistry I and Spanish II finals this week. I don't mind unless it causes a serious wiki problem; such as blank spaces on user talk pages, etc. As long as you don't delete your original account everything should be fine. Thanks, respect is not an easy thing to earn or give. ^_^ DTN will not ban you without good reason. NO bans are given without reason. Just like I told you on the first day: "You earn what you give. You earn every kick and you earn every ban." at least most of the time :P. Any questions just ask!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Congratz! hey Xion 4 Ever, congratulations! i heard you became a mod! sorry for late message i have been busy plus i heard we are getting the new BBS PSP bundle here in the US! PS: could you please put my Ventus, Terra and Vanitias (or however you spell him) on my talkpage along with what message i have to copy paste?----Chihuahuaman PPS: sorry i forgot to put in my sig. Vanitas: Terra: Obviously, "INSERT TEXT HERE" is replaced with what you want to say. Any questions just ask!}} Done!! Xion, I did it!!! Thank you so much!!! TheLunarEclipse 00:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome! Any questions just ask!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Quick one: do I have to wait for the auto assign??? :What auto assign?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I can't edit a page for 4 days or somethig like that.... ::Oh..I'm not sure. Should auto assign kick in, just wait it out. Eventually everything will work out!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) KH BBS oh yeah! i forgot! you know KH: BBS comes out in the US in September 7th right? not only that, we are getting the KH: BBS PSP bundle! this news is awesome!!!!!! Source: http://release.square-enix.com/na/2010/05/17_01.html PS: do you play the game Adventure Quest Worlds? my char name is Blaze. KH BBS oh yeah! i forgot! you know KH: BBS comes out in the US in September 7th right? not only that, we are getting the KH: BBS PSP bundle! this news is awesome!!!!!! Source: http://release.square-enix.com/na/2010/05/17_01.html PS: do you play the game Adventure Quest Worlds? my char name is Blaze Sorry Message from Khruler your message did not show up on my talk page tell me what you said Khruler 16:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) i sorry Khruler 17:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :No need to apologize, just fix the problem. Any questions just ask me!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 17:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Videos Computer troubles Congratulations!! Great job on becoming a moderator!!!!Robert774 02:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! ^_^--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 16:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble Images IRC Chat Hi, I'm new Hi, I'm new here, and you seemed like a good person to introduce myself to. I saw those cool talk bubble things and I was wondering if...you could make me one. I'm a failure at coding, I'm sorry if this bothers you.... Code Ansem Thanks, I really appreciate it! Character = Master Xehanort Quote Top:"Darkness can not be destroyed. It can only be channeled." Quote Bottom: "Everything is born from sleep." Colors, Black, White Thank you so much for helping a lowly noob! Code Ansem Obviously, "INSERT TEXT HERE" is replaced with what you want to say. Any questions just ask!}} Etymology has been combined with Design Me and The inexsistant have been going back at each other. KrytenKoro said that it didn't matter and that etymology goes into design, and I should have proof. But he is reverting my edits and I don't want to get a warning for edit warring. Can you do something? For the record- I will listen if I am told *officialy* that it is this way. All I am saying is that on many occasions, KrytenKoro has left the etymology sections alone, even adding to them, but never combining them with design. I have also asked him. I hope he will respond soon. All users who are working on the design section of project enemy have been combining the etymology with the design section, with design first, followed by a new line (to separate), and then the etymology. I've been going design w/ etymology, however, you might want to bring it up on the project enemy/design page.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I just realized that we forgot to mention that these are the days weapon articles. Sorry, now can you explain? please? Ha, wow. Major difference between the two. However, I still say etymology added into the design section. Mainly because Way to the Dawn, among other examples, have been passed off as a "solid article." I don't see much sense in creating one new topic for a couple of sentences, but that's just me. Think of how the Final Fantasy Wiki combines appearance and personality sections together. Again, double check with Kryten; my word is by no means law.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Talk bubbles Larxene: Any questions just ask! }} Will This Work?